With the upgrading of communication products, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) has become an indispensable communication tool, and various convenient and recreational applications appear on a mobile terminal.
On an existing mobile terminal, icons of various applications are either displayed all in one screen or displayed in multiple screens. Although icon display by multiple screens can facilitate a user in finding an application to some extent, but an existing method for application icon management in a mobile terminal has the following disadvantages:
(1) display of icons of various applications is not managed by class;
(2) one application icon management operation can handle only one icon at a time, instead of batch management of multiple icons;
(3) the icon of an application can be moved only after the application is installed;
(4) a user can complete a move of an icon of an application only after dragging the icon to a target screen.